Creature inside me
by Maeva87
Summary: Bella se retrouve dans une situation inquiétante mais un sauveur lui vint en aide. Elle n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Jasper. Il suffira de cette intervention pour qu'elle ait envie de creuser plus à son sujet. Qui est-il, lui, et sa famille ?


_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à S.M, seule l'histoire provint de mon imagination._

 **Pour ma première fic, que je publie, j'ai façonné les personnages comme je le souhaitai et ils n'ont pas les mêmes caractères que dans les livres de S.M, et bien d'autres choses encore, que je vous laisse découvrir dans ce premier chapitre.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes, mais j'essaie de faire en sorte de me relire et de corriger mes erreurs avant la parution.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Une heure que j'attendais, les bras couverts de chair de poule, au moins en partie à cause du froid. J'en avais marre de patienter dans la forêt, assise près d'une rivière, non loin de la Push.

\- J'en ai ras le bol, dis-je en jetant d'une chiquenaude mon portable sur le plaid avant de le reprendre et d'envoyer un texto à Jacob, mon meilleur ami :

 _Où es-tu, Jack ? Bon sang, je t'attends depuis une heure. Si tu ne rappliques pas tes fesses sous peu, je plis bagage ! PS : La prochaine fois que tu veux me parler, ça sera chez moi. Marre de tes plans foireux !_

Cela faisait six fois ce mois-ci qu'il me posait un lapin. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

J'aurai mieux fait de rester cloitrée chez moi à regarder un bon film avec mon frère Demetri, que de me rendre d'urgence à notre point de rencontre avec des habits légers, si bien que mon décolleté était beaucoup trop profond pour les nuits fraîches de Forks. Une brume épaisse s'était installée, me faisant frissonner, que je décidais de me lever et de plier la couverture pour la ranger dans mon sac.

Agacé contre lui, je pris le chemin en sens inverse pour rentrer chez moi mais mes ballerines neuves commencèrent à me blesser, et je me dandinais d'une jambe sur l'autre pour soulager mes pieds douloureux.

\- Arrrg ! J'te haï, Jacob Black ! pestai-je à voix haute.

Après quelques mètres à peine, n'y tenant plus, je m'arrêtai en prenant appui sur un arbre centenaire et ôtai mes chaussures, préférant marcher pieds nus sur la terre plutôt que risquer d'attraper de nouvelles ampoules. Des microbes allaient très probablement entrer en contact avec l'une de mes plaies et me donner la typhoïde ou la rage, un sort que j'estimais pourtant plus envisageable.

Au fur à mesure que je m'éloignais de la rivière, les animaux se firent soudainement silencieux, l'air commençait à être palpable, me donnant l'impression sur le moment que la forêt avait perdu toutes ses propriétés magiques. C'était étrange comme sensation, et le contraste que je ressentais, qui différait quand je venais me ressourcer ou la rencontre de deux univers : l'animal et le végétal, était intimement lié dans un monde vivant aux détails parfois insoupçonnés, façonnant un équilibre fragile. Et j'aimais retrouver un peu de Paradis en goûtant à l'innocence d'une nature encore vierge. Or, ce soir, j'éprouvais le besoin pressant de quitter ce lieu.

Je hurlais intérieurement et insultais Jacob de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui me passèrent par la tête. La forêt était déserte d'individus, ce qui n'était pas prudent pour une adolescente comme moi de me promener dans les bois. Il allait m'entendre quand il se décidera à me donner de ses nouvelles, et j'étais impatiente de savoir quelle excuse il trouverait cette fois-ci. Mais dorénavant, je ne me laisserais plus entraîner dans ses rendez-vous douteux.

Alors que ça faisait seulement vingt bonnes minutes que je marchais, j'entendis des brindilles sèches craquer derrière moi, en ayant l'impression tenace qu'on me suivait. Puis des bruits de pas vinrent se mélanger, qui commencèrent à s'accélérer et à s'amplifier, auxquels s'ajoutaient des souffles saccadés et des voix masculines étouffées.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me lancer dans une course effrénée, écorchant mes pieds, et d'esquiver les nombreux végétaux sur mon passage. Mais je ne ralentis pas pour autant et j'essayais de conserver, je l'espérais, une longueur d'avance sur eux même si je n'étais pas une grande adepte du sport.

Pour la première fois, je me risquais à regarder derrière moi. Dans la pénombre, je distinguais seulement quatre silhouettes imposantes d'hommes. Lorsqu'ils virent que je m'étais retournée, l'un d'eux se mit à me siffler.

Le souffle coupé, les muscles qui me brûlaient et les pieds entaillés, je courus de plus belle et m'aperçus que j'étais loin d'atteindre la sortie pour les semer. Incapable de décider si je devais attaquer ou fuir, je me figeai. Mon corps était tétanisé sous la lumière de la lune, espérant une mort rapide et sans douleur.

\- Salut ma douce, susurra l'un des types d'un ton qui était tout sauf amical.

Je me retournai. Comme mes agresseurs avaient cessé de courir en même temps que moi, ils s'approchèrent sans se presser.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches à nous éviter ? me demanda un autre.

Pour une raison qui m'échappa, ses copains jugèrent cette réplique hilarante, et leurs rires se propagèrent en écho dans toute la forêt décidue.

J'eus soudain peur et l'envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais mes jambes n'obtempérait pas. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre ou pousser un cri, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je me tenais dans une flaque d'eau froide boueuse, et la lune au-dessus de ma tête fut prisonnière de gros nuages noirs, annonciateurs d'orages.

Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir ce que mes agresseurs s'apprêtaient à me faire subir. Ils parlaient entre eux, riaient et lançaient des blagues tordues, et je fus persuadé que j'allais mourir.

Quelque part dans mon dos s'éleva une voix suivie d'un grognement, mais je me contentai de serrer les paupières encore plus fort.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? cria quelqu'un à côté de moi.

Dès que j'entendis cette voix, je compris qu'elle n'appartenait pas à l'un de mes poursuivants et j'ouvris les yeux.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? grogna un grand tatoué, qui recula d'un pas.

\- Je crois que vous devriez dégager, ordonna le nouveau venu.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil furtif, sans réussir à distinguer ses traits, parce qu'il se tenait dans l'obscurité et je discernais que son tee-shirt blanc.

Il s'avança encore, et mes agresseurs battirent en retraite. Ils ne bougèrent pas assez vite cependant, la tache lactée et floue fondit soudain sur eux. À ce moment-là, je ne sais pas si ma vue était défaillante ou bien mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, mais j'avais l'impression que ses veines sur son visage et ses bras étaient lumineuses. Impossible de distinguer avec certitude la couleur car un mal de tête me prit, me faisant plier net les jambes au sol.

J'eus l'impression que l'obscurité et la peur m'empêchaient de me fier à ma vue. On aurait dit que le tee-shirt se déplaçait à une vitesse surnaturelle. Les types hurlèrent quand mon sauveur les percuta et ils s'enfuirent hors de ma vue.

Le temps que je cligne des paupières pour accoutumer mes yeux, tout le monde avait disparu. Enfin, pas exactement. La lune au-dessus de ma tête réapparut, et je découvris que le garçon en blanc se tenait près de moi. Il paraissait plus âgé que moi, probablement la vingtaine, grand et costaud, mais j'avais du mal à imaginer ce qui avait fait fuir les autres.

Son visage ouvert et amical s'éclaira d'un sourire spontané que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner, même si je venais de frôler la mort.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en me jaugeant du regard.

\- Oui, répondis-je d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas. Tu viens de me sauver la vie.

\- C'est imprudent de rester seule dans un lieu pareil la nuit tombée, répliqua-t-il sans relever mon allusion à son héroïsme.

\- J'avais rendez-vous avec mon meilleur ami, mais il n'est pas venu. J'ai donc décidé de partir quand les mecs sont apparus de nulle part. La suite, tu la connais.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Quel genre d'ami laisserait une fille seule dans les bois ? Viens, je te ramène chez toi.

Après avoir marché difficilement à ses côtés à cause de mes pieds douloureux, nous arrivâmes en silence au bout de trente minutes devant son 4x4 aux vitres teintées.

Je fis le tour du véhicule pour m'installer sur le siège passager. L'idée de refuser ne m'effleura même pas, puisque j'étais venu à pied de chez moi. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, j'avais confiance en lui.

L'autoradio diffusait un morceau de Ed Sheeran et, à la lueur bleutée qui émanait du tableau de bord, j'examinai mon sauveur pour la première fois. Si sa peau était sans défaut, ses cheveux blonds étaient complètement en bataille.

Il accéléra pour rejoindre la route et je détachai mes yeux de son visage pour regarder par la vitre tout en me demandant s'il avait pris la peine d'appeler la police ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Je m'appelle Jasper. Et toi ? demanda-t-il en me regardant.

\- Bella.

\- Bon, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais moi j'aurais bien besoin d'une bonne dose de caféine maintenant.

Il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'une question, et d'ailleurs je n'aurais osé protester. C'était l'occasion de connaître un peu mon sauveur.

\- Est-ce que c'est Ed Sheeran ? demandai-je, histoire de meubler le silence.

\- Oui.

\- J'adore sa chanson _Shape of You_.

Il s'empressa alors de sélectionner le titre en question.

\- Je l'ai vu en concert à Londres.

\- Ah bon ? J'aime beaucoup ses musiques, poursuivis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il donne sur scène ?

\- Il est plutôt doué, lâcha-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules, avant de négocier un virage serré pour se garer devant un petit restaurant ouvert toute la nuit.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et je profitai de la lumière vive des lampadaires pour le dévisager de nouveau. Outre son tee-shirt blanc, il portait un jean bleu marine et des Converses blanches.

\- Et merde, m'écriai-je en baissant les yeux vers mes pieds, nus et sales.

Ils étaient couverts d'ampoules, ouverts à différents endroits, et si enflés que je n'envisageais pas un instant de les faire entrer de nouveau dans mes ballerines.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Jasper avant de suivre mon regard. Oh, tu n'as qu'à rester pieds nus.

\- C'est impossible.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autre solution, mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans un restaurant ainsi.

\- Écoute, je ne pense pas que les employés vont prêter attention à tes pieds. Puis s'ils viennent t'embêter, je m'en chargerai.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demandai-je.

Mais il m'avait déjà persuadée. Après tout, j'avais vu la manière dont il avait chassé une bande d'individus louches. L'équipe de nuit d'un pauvre restaurant n'aurait aucune chance contre lui.

Comme prévu, personne ne remarqua mon absence de souliers. Ni même ma présence. La serveuse n'avait d'yeux que pour Jasper.

Il s'assit en premier et s'installa près de la vitre, puis je pris place en face de lui tandis qu'il posa ses avant-bras sur la table et se pencha vers moi.

\- Je vous écoute, annonça la serveuse.

\- Deux cafés, répondit-il. Ce sera tout. À moins que tu veuilles autre chose, Bella ?

\- Non, c'est parfait, répliquai-je.

J'avais un petit creux, mais je me sentais gênée à l'idée de manger devant lui.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas faim ? questionnai-je en lui frôlant le bras, qui irradiait de chaleur.

Cette fois, il eut un véritable mouvement de recul.

\- Certain, soupira-t-il. J'ai mangé mon repas il y a peu et je ne sais comment je vais tenir avant que l'envie de vomir me prenne, ajouta-t-il si vite d'une voix basse.

Aucun doute, il se passait quelque chose de bizarre, sans que je puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Pardon ? s'enquit la serveuse en se penchant vers lui pour l'entendre.

\- Non, rien, lui assura Jasper avec un sourire. Juste du café, merci.

Comme la serveuse s'attardait à notre table, je la remerciai, et elle partit chercher notre commande.

\- Merci encore de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dis-je en l'observant plus attentivement.

Jasper avait le teint hâlé, ce qui était rare pour un habitant de Forks au mois de mars. Il se dégageait quelque chose de très enfantin de ses yeux, d'une étrange couleur bleu ciel, ainsi que du reste de sa personne d'ailleurs, mais excepté cela, à première vue, il n'était pas particulièrement séduisant, même s'il m'attirait un peu.

\- Est-ce que tu es connu ? lâchai-je.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il, visiblement troublé.

\- Tout le monde nous dévisage. Te dévisage, rectifiai-je.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et baissa les yeux vers la table, sans faire l'effort de vérifier mon affirmation.

\- Je ne suis pas célèbre.

Il paraissait sur le point de développer, mais la serveuse revint avec deux tasses et un pichet de café.

\- Désiriez-vous autre chose ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, merci, lui répondis-je.

Je reportai mon attention sur lui après le départ de la serveuse et posait les avant-bras sur la table, et me penchait vers lui, puis chuchotait :

\- Arrête ton char. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'explication.

Il souleva la carafe et nous servit.

\- Tu le bois avec de la crème ou du sucre ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Les deux.

J'étais tout à fait capable de m'en charger moi-même, mais il avait manifestement envie de s'occuper pour que je ne remarque pas qu'il esquivait ma question. Jasper ajouta de la crème en poudre et un sachet de sucre à mon café puis remua la crème dans le sien avant de se caler contre le dossier de la banquette.

\- Donc, tu n'es pas célèbre ?

Je refusais de le laisser s'en tirer sans me répondre franchement.

\- Je t'assure que non.

Il me décocha un sourire. J'en avais rarement vu d'aussi éblouissant, je dois l'avouer.

\- C'est juste que ton visage m'est vraiment familier.

\- Je sais, c'est dingue.

Il m'adressa un regard perplexe qui reflétait le mien.

\- Alors, on s'est déjà vus quelque part ?

Dès que je prononçai ces mots, je compris que ce n'était pas cela non plus. J'étais presque certaine de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, mais incontestablement, son visage me disait quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, expliqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je. Parce que tu viens d'emménager dans le coin ?

\- C'est compliqué.

Jasper but d'une traite son café et se resservit.

\- En quoi ?

\- Ça l'est, c'est tout, répliqua-t-il avec un nouveau sourire magnifique.

Il avait l'air d'un adolescent de seize ans et, en même temps, semblait plus âgé que moi. Son regard paraissait à la fois très jeune et très vieux.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? demandai-je sèchement.

À mon grand étonnement, il éclata de rire et je me surpris à trouver ce son encore plus incroyable que son sourire. Jasper avait le plus beau rire du monde : cristallin et parfait.

\- Quel âge as-tu, toi ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Je me renfonçai dans mon siège et croisai les bras. Il s'esclaffa de nouveau.

\- Quelle importance ? Tu brûles de connaître ma réponse.

\- J'ai dix-sept ans, soupirai-je.

\- Et moi, vingt et un avoua Jasper avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Tu ne te sens pas un peu ridicule de sortir avec une fille de mon âge ?

Dans un coin de mon esprit, l'aspect répréhensible de la situation ne m'échappait pas. Un garçon de cet âge n'avait pas à draguer une adolescente rencontrée par hasard. Pourtant, je me sentais à ma place et tout à fait en sécurité en sa compagnie dans ce restaurant.

\- Je crois me souvenir que sans mon intervention, tu serais morte.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, le provoquai-je un peu.

Il posa de nouveau les avant-bras sur la table et se pencha davantage vers moi, et m'observa longuement avec une expression sérieuse qui détonnait sur son visage, puis secoua la tête.

\- Tu crois qu'ils allaient parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non Jasper, je ne suis pas une fille naïve. Leurs intonations m'avaient suffi à comprendre ce qu'il programmait. Et toi, que faisais-tu dans les bois ? l'interrogeai-je. Un problème de vessie, fis-je d'une voix taquine.

\- Certainement pas ! Je... je me promenais.

\- À minuit ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Je suis un couche-tard.

Il parut soudain se souvenir de l'heure, car il consulta une pendule accrochée au mur.

\- Il se fait vraiment tard. Je devrais te raccompagner chez toi.

Malgré le café et l'afflux d'adrénaline, plus tôt dans la soirée, je me sentais épuisée. J'avais envie de rester avec Jasper, mais mon corps tout entier me faisait mal, surtout au niveau des jambes et des chevilles.

\- Très bonne idée, je commence à être épuisé.

Jasper régla l'addition, même si je tentai d'abord de la payer. Elle ne s'élevait qu'à quelques dollars et étant donné mon état de fatigue, je n'insistai pas trop.

Lorsque je me levai, je chancelai, mais je parvins à rester debout. Pourtant, l'espace d'une seconde, je crus que Jasper allait me soulever et me porter jusqu'à sa voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, je m'endormis presque instantanément. Je ne me souviens que d'une brève discussion à propos de mes poursuivants. J'ouvris les yeux quand Jasper s'arrêta devant le porche de ma maison. J'ignore comment il avait obtenu mon adresse, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Pour le moment.

Je laissai Jasper repartir et rentrai chez moi. Par bonheur, mon père ne rentrerait pas de son travail avant 7 heures, et mon petit frère Demetri dormait déjà dans sa chambre.

J'ôtai péniblement mes vêtements et enfilai un débardeur, mon pantacourt qui me servait de pyjama. Je pris mon portable avec la ferme intention de le recharger, mais m'écroulai sur mon lit en le gardant à la main avant de le brancher.

Au moment où j'allais sombrer, je le sentis vibrer sur ma paume et m'éveillai en sursaut.

 _Fais de beaux rêves :-) - Jazz._

Mon cœur s'emballa à la lecture de ce texto. Il avait réussi, pendant que j'étais assoupie, à récupérer mon numéro et à enregistrer le sien dans mes contacts.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai analysé ça un peu flippant, mais je n'éprouvai sur le moment que de la satisfaction et du soulagement. Je refermai mon téléphone, le posai sur ma table de chevet et m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

 **Le début de l'histoire vous plaît ?**


End file.
